Nevada
by SeNedra
Summary: This story was written as a secret santa gift for Mis.Understood. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Jack_

It was strange. This place was like a home for him in the past eight years but now, after three months in Washington, he felt he didn't belong here anymore. Most of the people he knew were still here or somewhere around; some others left this place just like him or Teal'c.

He looked around the office that once belonged to him. It didn't change a lot. Just the photo on the desk was telling him that something important was different. The SGC was now under the command of General Hank Landry and Jack didn't know about anyone else who would fit here better. Even after this short period he was sure that Landry already was a better leader than he could ever be.

„Jack?" Landry was standing at the door with a wide smile on his face.

„Nice to see you, Hank," he smiled back.

„What are you doing here? I heard about some storms in Washington but I didn't expect you coming back to the crime scene."

„Yeah, you know. I had some business around. I suppose that Daniel should be here, I would like to see him." Well, Daniel wasn't the one he wanted to see at most but he had to start with something.

Landry shook his head. "Sorry I have to disappoint you, but he is off these days. Some private business."

"Mm. I thought he would be preparing for the trip to Atlantis."

"He is, most of the time. You know him better than me."

"Right." He nodded slightly. "What about Carter? I bet she is making you crazy."

"Colonel Carter is in Nevada, Jack," Landry said and gave him a puzzled look. "You were reading her assignment, weren't you."

„Of course I did, but she should have come back about a month ago. It should have been just... temporary."

„She asked if she could stay there for another six months. I wasn't very fond of it but I had no real reason to refuse it."

To say that he was surprised would be a big understatement. For a moment he had no idea what to say. He couldn't belive he didn't know about it. And he couldn't believe she actually did it. It made no sense at all.

„What are you doing there that you didn't know that?" Landry shook his head. "I thought that is one of the things that get especially to your table.

„Me too," he mumbled.

Landry frowned. „You know, I am surprised she didn't tell you. You are friends, aren't you?"

Of course they were friends. „She was probably too busy," he replied eventually.

He didn't believe that himself. There must have been some reason why she didn't tell him, but he definitely didn't know it. The last time they talked he didn't notice any signs. They were talking about his new position in Washington, joking about Daniel and his enthusiasm for Atlantis; they were having fun. She told him about Area 51 and he agreed it was a good next step for her. Temporarily.

"It seems you are not lucky today. But I am sure you will have no problem to contact both of them."

"I know." He tried to smile back at his friend but it took a bigger effort than he supposed. He hoped he didn't look the way he felt right now. Puzzled, angry and unexpectedly sad. But he had to leave it behind for now.

„Ok, so, we could have a lunch together if you want."

Landry snorted. „I won't take it as I am the last choice of yours."

„No, you're not. Sorry, I am not having my best day."

„ That's ok." He gave him a thoughtful look. „Maybe you should try to call her. I would be very grateful if you were able to get her back."

„I doubt I could change her mind," he sighed. Then he smiled a bit. „She can be very bigheaded."

„Just like you," Landry noticed. „Try it. You can say that it was my idea."

„It was your idea," Jack opposed.

„Of course," Landry agreed.

They left the room and went on through the well-known corridors. Jack was glad they were silent for a while. He had to think about all that happened now and he hated to think. He really wanted to figure out why no one told him anything. Did he just skip the papers about her departure? He was supposed to know that, as the head of the home security, as her commanding officer and her friend.

Landry was feeling weird, he was feeling weird. No, that shouldn't have happened. And even if it really was some accident and he just missed it somehow, why didn't she let him know? Or Daniel? He had to know that too. Ok, private business. It was a time to make a call.

_Sam_

She drank the rest of her coffee and looked back at the pile of papers in front of her. She had no chance to be ready on time. Her presentation was scheduled the next afternoon and she was still trying to put everything together. It happened a few times since she started to work in Area 51, she should have already got used to it.

It was really different here. She missed the every day action and excitement but she had to admit this place had other advantages. She had finally enough time to get to all the stuff form off world. Well, not to all, that was unfortunately impossible, but she could study the things she found interesting at most.

She wasn't unhappy here. If she was, she would have never asked for a permission to stay. She was planning to come back to SGC one day, but it was... postponed for now. It would be much easier if she wasn't missing her friends so much. She hasn't talked to any of her former teammates since she left. She missed them, all of them.

She wished she could talk to Daniel about all she found out, they could have long discussion during breakfast or lunch. She wanted to see Teal'c, although they wouldn't probably spend a lot of time talking together. And she longed to see Jack again.

She reminded herself quickly, that all of them left anyway or were planning to. Teal'c was with his people Daniel was soon going to Atlantis and General O'Neill left to Washington and didn't even try to call and ask how it is going. The life they all had was obviously over and he didn't seem to care.

When he told her about Washington, she was surprised, not sure if she should be happy or sad. He told her to call him any time if she needed anything and promised he will come back to see her. She believed him or she wanted to believe him. She told him about her idea with Nevada and he seemed to agree with it. He knew that she came here and he knew that she decided to stay longer. He knew all he needed.

She was thinking about contacting him herself, but she always stopped before she really did it. She didn't want to do another mistake and anytime she was dealing with him, she was doing mistakes. He was making her do stupid things; act without thinking. That's why she decided to wait for him to make that first step.

But the two months ran so quickly and nothing happened. When she was supposed to come back, she just couldn't do it. Everything was reminding her the old team and her commanding officer. So she stayed here. Maybe one day she will come back. Before that she has to finish these stupid papers. She was sure that she would need much more coffee this night.

_Jack_

New possibilities in energy utilization. He had a problem to remember even the name of the panel... His assistant was giving him many invitations to these scientific presentations and he usually skimmed them and threw them away. But the Area 51 location made him curious. He looked at the list of speakers and he wasn't surprised that there was the name of Samantha Carter on the paper. Who else could be talking about it? There was no one better than her.

Then he got this sudden idea and now he was sitting here, in the crowd of crazy scientists and he felt he really didn't fit in. Yeah, he was a General. He was one of the most important persons in the military. He was allowed to come; he was invited to come. But he has never seen his assistant more surprised than when he told him to book the flight. Itwas a quick decision and he wasn't sure if he regreted it or not.

It was actually Daniel's fault that he came here. He could blame him for that, he definitely could. It was all his idea. He just wanted to ask why he didn't tell him about her departure and Daniel was very reluctant in answering. Sam was changing her priorities or something similar. He also told him that if he wanted to know more, he should talk to her. Like he didn't know that. It just wasn't that easy.

He really wished he could understand it. Why was it all so complicated? It seemed quite easy when she broke up with that young stalker. Then he got the offer from Washington. The main reason why he accepted it was her not being his second in command anymore. The chain of command didn't disappear, of course not, but their situation was totally different now.

He thought about it maybe too much. Yeah, that would be the problem. He allowed himself to start planning some future, although it was ridiculous. Instead of that he should have probably done something. But what could he tell her? What else could he do? She knew he cared about her and she knew he would do anything for her. She knew that without any doubts. At least he believed that till now.

He raised his head, because he noticed the sudden silence in the room. Really, someone was already there, saying something totally uninteresting. He tried not to fall asleep, but it was getting more difficult. At least he should pretend he is interested in it. No, he couldn't, he decided after the most boring twenty minutes of his life.

It went on. One speaker was replaced by another and Jack was sure he couldn't bare nothing more, when he finally heard that name. It was her turn now. Samantha Carter was suddenly standing there in her blue uniform and he held his breath. She looked wonderful, just as he remembered. Just her hair was a bit longer and she looked a little more tired than usual.

He didn't even try to focus on what she was saying, he was just watching her. He realized he was sitting too close to the speakers and that there was a possibility she could recognize him. He looked down for a moment but his eyes found her again a moment later. Well, he wasn't doing anything unappropriate. Everyone here was looking at her, not just him.

„Excuse me, sir. Don't you know what time it is?" He looked at the older woman sitting next to him, who asked him quite loudly. "My part starts soon and I forgot my cell phone in the office."

"It's 4:30, madam," he replied in a moment silently.

He looked back at the stage and he saw Carter staring directly at him. Her mouth was opened a bit. She looked back at her assistant with a little panic in her eyes, but the young man reacted immediatelly and started to explain some equations on the screen.

That was weird. She looked like she saw a ghost. If he didn't know her so well he would say she looked scared. Why? Was it so difficult for her to see him again? Maybe this unexpected visit wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should have called at first and ask if she was ready to talk to him. Maybe it was still too soon and he didn't give her enough time. Can three months be enough after you break up with your fiance? Well, she didn't love him, at least she told him so, but still. He was probably making a big mistake.

On the other hand, they were not getting younger, none of them. What else should he be doing? He decided to do something with it finally, but at first he had to be sure she wanted the same. He knew she used to have a weakness for him, but did she really feel the way he did? Or was he just misinterpreting her actions? She was young, smart and beautiful and well, he wasn't. Hots for a boss just wasn't enough.

He looked back at her. She was focusing on her speech already, he would bet he was the only one, except the assistant, who noticed her little hesitation. She looked strong and so smart again, talking about the technobables he has never understood. She was amazing. From time to time she glanced at him, but quickly turned away. Just before her time was over, she gave him a little smile. That was a good sign. If it really was directed to him.

He looked at his watches again. Ok, two last speakers and this nightmare was over. He really should have found some excuse to come to the reception only. But now he had what he wanted. He had a chance to talk to her, for the first time in three months, if he didn't count the two work calls. This was different. He had no reason to be here, except for seeing her, and she knew that. It will be an interesting evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sam_

She still couldn't believe it. The first word she thought of when she saw him in the crowd was "why". What was he doing here, why was he here? It just had to have something to do with her. Somehow she knew she was the reason, but there were many others "why" she could ask.

She took another deep breath. Yeah, the talking part was over, but the reception has just started. She was supposed to show up there, she couldn't just disappear. Or could she? Maybe no one would notice, except for him… No. She had to go there. At least she looked quite good in this simple black dress. Everything was ok. She just had to be brave and go there, chat for a moment with some colleagues, change a few words with her boss (and of course with the General too) and she will be free.

She wasn't late. She didn't even see all her colleagues to be there. Another good thing was the big amount of people. If she was lucky, she could be almost invisible among them and he would have no chance to find her. It was definitely more than hundred people here. She looked around and decided to take something small to eat and find some hidden place to stay till she will be allowed to leave without explanation.

But she felt really strange. The whole situation was crazy. Why was he here? And why, damn, did she try to avoid him? She sighed. She wanted to see him and she wanted to talk to him. She could manage it, like many times before. She was hiding her feelings for more than four years, would it be so difficult to do it for another evening? They were still friends, he assured her about that many times and she trusted him. There was no one else she would trust more.

She watched the people around, wondering where he could be staying. Probably some calmer part, maybe he could be talking to some other Air Force officer. But anyway, she should find him before he finds her. She already lost her mind when she saw him there. She dealt with it quite well, the short blackout she had on the stage disappear as quickly as it appeared.

Ok, she needed to take another breath. She continued through the crowd, wishing she could be somewhere far away. She already thought about turning back, but then she saw him. He was standing in the corner of the room, close to the bar. She held her breath for a while. He has always been looking so good in this dress... She shook her head. That was not the right time for this.

The next steps needed more courage than most of her missions. He looked at her and she froze in the middle of the move. She quickly forced herself to finish the last step and smiled.

„Carter." The way he said her name made her shiver inside. It really did not change. He didn't smile; he was just gazing at her.

„Good evening, sir." She did try to be calm, but he was still looking at her. It wasn't just that easy.

„Nice speech," he finally smiled and she felt a bit better. This was the Jack she knew so well; the Jack she missed so much.

She smiled warmer this time. „I bet you don't remember a single word I said there."

„That's not true," he protested with a frown. „You were talking about energy."

„Nice," she blurted. He gave her a puzzled look and she realized she was doing it again. It must stop right now. Or not? She suddenly wasn't sure about anything. She was just glad that she could see him again.

„What are you doing here, sir?"

He shrugged. „I got an invitation. I would never miss something so... scientific"

She shook her head. He was funny when he was avoiding some topic. Especially this topic.

„I wanted to see you," he admitted after a while.

„I am glad you are here, sir." It wasn't a time for lying.

„Good to hear that," he said. He gave her another intensive look. „I had some business in SGC and I must say I was quite surprised to find out you were not there. You could have told me, you know."

„What?" She had no idea what he was talking about. He must have known that.

„Why didn't you let me know you are staying here in Nevada?" He seemed to be as confused as her. She didn't understand it at all.

„Sir, my replacement was approved by you. It was your signature on the papers I got back."

„That's impossible. I would have noticed if I approved something like this."

They were looking at each other for a while. She was really sure he signed those papers. She was surprised that he did it without hesitation and that he didn't try to contact her.

„Sir?" She looked back at him and saw he really tried to recall something.

„Well, I probably know what happened." He sighed. „I was signing some replacement papers while ago, it contained many scientists and soldiers and there might have been something about Area 51." He sighed again. „I am sorry, Carter."

„It's ok," she smiled. She didn't realize the explanation can be so simple.

„No. It's not. I would have called you and asked what happened. I thought this was just a temporary place for you. Did something change?"

She was surprised how perceptive he could be in some moments, especially when he was pretending to ignore anything. „I will be honest, sir," she said. „I think I don't belong there anymore."

He nodded. „I know what you mean, I had the same feeling when I was there the last time. It wasn't like in the old days. Daniel was somewhere away, Teal'c is still on Dakara and you... You were here. I just wanted to know why."

"So, you know now," she replied silently. She told him the truth. She didn't belong there anymore. But maybe she didn't belong here either. She didn't realize that until she saw him. It wasn't the best feeling.

„Yeah," he agreed. „I thought it would be something like that. Landry will be disappointed."

„General Landry?"

„Well, I promised him to ask you to come back."

„You promised that to him." She shook her head. So he was here because Landry asked him to. She could have anticipated something like that. She looked back at him. „I'm sorry but I am not planning to come back anytime soon. I'm not saying I never will but now... I still have some stuff to think about."

„I didn't come here because of Landry. I am here because I wanted to see you and talk to you." He put the empty glass on the table. „What's going on, Carter?"

She suddenly didn't know what to say. What was going on? He was going on. He was here, he was looking at her this way and she was loosing it again. She was determined to stay here, to start again and she was doing great. Till today.

„Why are you asking me now, sir?"

„We haven't seen you for three months. I thought it's... time."

She laughed a bit. He was waiting for her to do something. She was waiting for the same. But they were not teenagers anymore, although sometimes they were both acting that way.

„Let's forget about timing," she said. She noticed the confused look on his face and she felt a bit better. At least she wasn't the only one who had that weird feeling.

„You said you wanna talk to me," she reminded him softly.

„I do. Carter, I know I missed your departure and that I haven't contacted you for months. But you were in a difficult situation and I didn't want to push you."

He had no reason to be sorry. It was her fault as much as his. „No, I could have called you. I didn't do anything."

He smiled a bit and she automatically did the same.

„I really wasn't sure when I was deciding about the position in Washington. I tried to take everything into consideration and I agreed eventually."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes. „What does it have to do with me?" She didn't understand why he changed the topic.

„It has something to do with us," he replied. „It's different now."

She took a breath. He was thinking about this. She wasn't just imagining it. They were really standing here, among the other guests, and they were having the conversation they should have had a long time ago. He didn't have to use many words; she knew what he wanted to say.

„I know," she said simply. There was nothing more to say. He was realizing that very well and unlike her, he decided to take advantage of that.

„Great." He coughed. „So, you know that now I could... ask you out some day."

„I guess you could, sir," she replied with a genuine smile on her lips. It was still too unbelievable and she wasn't getting it fully yet.

„Sir?" he repeated her last word with raised eyebrows.

„Habit," she mumbled. „It will probably take some time."

„You can try that again," he noticed, gazing at her with expectation.

„Jack." It was so simple.

„It sounds a bit better, doesn't it."

She smiled. It really did sound better.

---

Thanks everyone for reading the story. I hope you liked it. Reviews welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
